


Danger Returns

by ramseysrookiex



Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [9]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Crossover, Crying, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First big fight, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Garebear, Idiots in Love, In The Villa, Kissing, LITG, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Loyalty, Making Up, Mc x Gary, My Love, Passion, References to Arctic Monkeys, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Swearing, Tears, True Love, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: With an unexpected turn of events. How will Sophia react? And will her relationship with Gary survive?
Relationships: Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Hannah & Main Character (Love Island), Lottie & Hannah (Love Island), Lottie & Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Danger Returns

It was early morning in the villa. Sunlight only just starting to pour into the villa’s shared bedroom. All you could hear was the sound of muffled snores, mainly coming from Noah and Lottie’s beds.

You turn to see Gary still fast asleep. He looked like an angel while he slept. You lie back down and decide to try and get some more sleep, before the lights turn on.

Not before long, you hear the sound of a phone chiming. Then another one. That sounded like my phone. You turn over so you are able to reach your phone, which is on the bedside table.

You have a text inviting you on a date. Who could that be at such a late stage in the game, you ponder to yourself.

Suddenly you hear Gary groaning into his pillow, and turn to look at him.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t wake you did I?”

“I’ve got a text. I’m going on a date,” you exclaim.

“Hey, me too.”

“How do you feel about it? Nervous? Excited?”

“I think it’ll be a laugh, can’t take these things too seriously can you? Anyway you’ve got one too,” he shrugs. “Look we’ll be back in no time, then we can chat about how it went OK.” He pulls you in for a cuddle and gives you a kiss. “I’ll see you later babe.“ He smiles.

“Well don’t have too much fun without me,” you try to show him that your unbothered by him going on a date, when you’re both serious about each other.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be on my mind the whole time.”

“I should think so too,” you smirk at him.

With a wave, he has left to go and get ready. I should do the same. As you start getting out of bed the lights turn on in the bedroom, leaving the rest of the islanders groaning and pulling the duvets over their heads.

___________

Sophia’s POV.

As you walk onto the hill, where the sunrise is beautifully picturesque, you see a familiar man standing by what looks like some garden furniture.

“Henrik? Is that you?” He turns around at the sound of your voice.

“The one and only,” he laughs. “Can I get a hug?”

You nod obligingly, and walk over to where he is standing.

He pulls out a chair for you as you sit down.

“So... you’re with Gary now right? How’s that all going?”

“Yeah its going really well. I can see us making it on the outside.”

“I’m happy for you.” You can sense an annoyance in his tone. “I think,” he laughs.

You spend the rest of the time catching up with Henrik, and finding out what he has been up to since he was kicked out of the villa with Rocco.

“Well, this has been a really fun second date. I hope you enjoyed it too.”

“Yeah it’s been nice to see you again and catch up. I appreciate you choosing me, but I’m really happy with Gary and I can’t see that changing anytime soon.”

He looked miffed at your words, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he nodded his head and smiled.

“We ought to be heading back. I’m sure the others will be dying to see you again.”

“I can’t wait,” he laughs nervously.

You both walk away from the hill together and head back to the villa.

___________

Gary’s POV.

You jump out of the jeep in the middle of a field. The view overlooking was quite spectacular. You look over and see a table and chairs accompanied by the shadow of someone waiting for you, so you head towards them.

“Hi Gary,” the redhead turned and smiled. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Gosh this is a surprise,” not sure what to say back. You look Hannah up and down. She looks different. You didn’t expect in a month of Sunday’s that Hannah would be your date. Let alone actually ever seeing her again.

“Life is full of surprises isn’t it? Shall we sit?”

Gary, still in shock, sits down opposite Hannah.

“So...um.. how have you been?”

“Yeah good thanks. Been working a lot on my book, there’s been a lot for me to write about,” she winks.

You nod and start to open your mouth, when Hannah speaks again.

“So what I’d really like to know is, how things are going with you and Sophia?”

You smile. “Yeah things are going really well between us, but you’ve probably seen all that on TV. We’re proper solid.”

“Hmm..” she ponders. “But do you know what she’s been up to behind your back? She’s been quite popular with the boys you know, especially at Casa Amor,” twirling her hair round her finger.

“Well as you know, she’s a beautiful girl. I’m happy that others can see her for who she is,” you pause. “Look I get what you’re trying to imply, but I trust my girl.”

“Blind faith maybe?”

“I trust my girl 100%, she has proven that she deserves my trust. And she has it completely.”

“You know that she’s on a date with Henrik right now? He really liked her before he had to leave the villa the first time. I saw him on the way here actually...” smirking slightly. “He said he couldn’t wait to see her and sweep her off her feet.”

”Well as I said before, she’s a beautiful girl. Any lad would have to be blind not to notice her or take an interest.”

Hannah adjusts how she’s sat, so she is now closer to you, gently tracing her fingers on your arm.

“I don’t think she deserves you,” looking into his eyes. “You deserve someone who will appreciate you and... love you for who you are.” She takes a breath. “She may give you the impression that she does but how can you really know a person.”

You gulp in response to Hannah’s words, unsure of what to say next.

“I just think there is someone else better suited for you.” Hannah continues. “Maybe someone like me, or Lottie.”

“Well...I...”

“You don’t need to say anything now, but I did see how you looked at me when you arrived,” she giggled. “You feel something don’t you? You want this? You can have it.”

Hannah edging closer, leaning towards you for a kiss. As she was getting closer you freeze for a second, thinking about her words.

You quickly turn away to the side, and Hannah presses her lips to your cheek in a lingering kiss.

“Guess there’s plenty of time for that later,” she winks.

“I’m flattered that you feel the way you do... but I’m dedicated to Sophia. No one can turn my head from her.”

“I guess we’ll see, won’t we?”

You feel nervous by Hannah, just like you did the first time you met her. You knew she clearly had a crush back then, but you couldn’t shift the feeling that something was a miss here. Something just didn’t sit right. But was what she said about Sophia true? Had she not been as honest about her intentions as she made out? She has been loyal to you, so that you knew anyway. Have I done the wrong thing by placing all my eggs in her basket.

Sophia had been the only girl you could talk to and be completely yourself around. The first girl you had ever felt a spark with. You realised you were in love with her while she was in Casa Amor, but maybe those feelings had clouded your judgement to who she really was.

Walking back into the villa with Hannah felt odd. You felt noticeably more nervous the closer you both got to the lawn. Wondering how everyone would react. How your girl would react.

Hannah pretended to stumble slightly, “oh silly me, I can be so clumsy sometimes,” she giggles. “You wouldn’t mind helping walk through and down the steps would you?”

You place your arm around her waist for support, so she didn’t fall. But you felt uneasy about it. What would Sophia think? You were still unsure of what Hannah had said, but didn’t want to make any lasting judgments until you had the chance to speak to her.

Walking down the steps towards everyone. All you could hear is gasps.

“OMG, Hannah’s back,” was the most common reaction by everyone.

You took a risk and glanced at Sophia, she looked disappointed. Was that because of her date? Or because of me walking in with my arm around Hannah? One thing was for sure, I needed to talk to her.

___________

Sophia’s POV.

You were hurt by Gary walking in, with his arm around her. He didn’t even like her when she was in the villa before. He was annoyed by her, and always talking about her romance ideals.

What do I do? Do I say hello to Hannah? Or do I approach Gary?

Without thinking you smile at Hannah, before walking over and kissing Gary full on the mouth in front of everyone.

“Good morning to you too gorgeous,” he smirks at you.

You lean in to give him a hug and whisper in his ear. “Good to see you missed me then,” your voice quavering slightly. “Can we have a chat in a bit please.”

“Sure thing babe”, he leans in returning your hug and squeezes you tight. “How about later, once everything has settled down a bit, just us two?”

You nod in response.

Everyone gathers around to welcome Hannah back to the villa, well mainly the boys. The girls have come to stand next to you offering some support.

”You alright babes,” Chelsea wraps her arm around you.

“Hmm... I think so.”

“Why don’t you go and get changed and meet us in the bedroom for chat?” Hope adds.

“OK.”

The girls watch you trudge back into the villa. The unknown of how this day was going to pan out was killing you. Did Hannah’s new look suddenly change things between her and Gary? Did he have feelings for her now?

You head into the dressing room where you were met with Hannah. Oh god here we go...

“Hi,” you say sweetly, not wanting her to know the impression she is leaving, though she probably knows.

She looks up at you, but doesn’t reply. Instead she carries on styling her hair.

“Did you have a nice date with Gary?” Trying your best to show interest but not too much that she could see you were nervous.

“Yeah I really did. I think Gary enjoyed himself too.”

“That’s good,” you reply through gritted teeth. “I’m glad you had a nice time.”

“Thanks,” Hannah is shocked at the calmness and elegance in your manner. “Oh by the way, I think Henrik really likes you. He chose you for the date after all.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. He’s a nice guy, but I’m happy with Gary.”

Hannah shrugs. “You should have seen him talking about you in the beach hut, he said ‘whenever I see her smile, I smile, no matter what she’s smiling at’, my heart couldn’t take it. So romantic.”

“Yeah that’s sweet I guess.”

“Anyway I think I’m about done here. It’s just like what you girls used to tell me, it’s not friend island.”

Hannah leaves you to your thoughts as you try to process everything that has happened today so far.

___________

Hannah’s POV.

As you leave the dressing room you bump into Lottie.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to pull you aside since I got back.”

“You have? I thought you’d be—“

“I’m not upset at you kissing Gary. You were upset at me leaving and you needed someone to be there for you. I was mad when he pushed you away.”

“Thanks. You’re more understanding than I deserve, I know that.“

“Can we go somewhere to talk?”

Lottie nods and you both head off to sit at the fire pit. At first both of you are a little reluctant to speak.

“So... you’re probably wondering what I’m doing back?” Lottie nods, and you continue. “I picked Gary for my date because I want to help you.”

“Help me how?”

“To get with Gary. It’s not fair how much you’ve been made to suffer, how much they’ve made you suffer. Especially Sophia anyway, she’s really been rubbing it in your face,” she huffs. “I want to prove that there are cracks between them, and I think the best way of doing that is by me getting close to him. You do still like him, don’t you?”

“So much. But I don’t deserve you helping me.”

“Shh, of course you do. But I will need your help.”

“Anything.”

“Good. OK, I know it may not be the best plan in the world but I can see this paying off. Gary loves a bit of attention, right? So I was thinking about me getting close to him and getting in his ear about how Sophia isn’t right for him. Planting doubts about her, making out she isn’t as loyal as she makes out she is. Then when I know she’s watching, acting extra touchy feely, making her think something is going on between us.”

“So what do I need to do?“

“So, I want to you to mention around her that you think Gary fancies me, and that his head is turning.”

“I can do that.”

“Good girl. Sophia will get what’s coming to her, just watch.”

“I really appreciate this, I just feel like me and Gary would be so good together.” She smiles before continuing again. “So... if you’re not interested in Gary romantically, who are you if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’ve had my eye on Jakub, if I’m being honest. I’m fed up of boys, I just want a man, you know. And he’s well—,” biting her lip. “You’ve seen him.”

“Well you go and get him. Next recoupling we’ll both have our men”.

They both lean across to hug each other. From anyone looking on, it would just seem that they have made up for everything thats happened. Nobody knew about the plan that they had just cooked up, nobody would suspect a thing.

___________

Sophia’s POV.

Walking into the bedroom, still contemplating Hannah’s words you find Lottie and Hope sitting on one of the beds.

“Just the person I was looking for,” Hope says as you take a seat on the bed.

“What’s up?”

“It’s Hannah,” Lottie says falling onto your lap. “I think she wants to get with Gary. And I know that shouldn’t affect me as you’re with him. I’m just pissed off that everyone in the world and their cat seems to fancy the same man as me.”

“And it’s not the same for me?”

“I think Sophia’s well aware you have a crush on Gary babe.”

“Yeah I might have noticed,” rolling your eyes.

“It’s just there’s no one else here who I like, Bobby’s my best friend that’s it.”

“That’s not my problem Lottie. I’m tired of you always acting like I’m getting in the way of your Lottie/Gary ship. You barely kissed him once, and that was because he felt sorry for you. He has made it clear he isn’t interested in you, so can you just please move on. For all our sakes.”

“So I’m not allowed to be honest about my feelings now. It’s not like I’ve acted on them.”

“And I appreciate that, but your obsession with him isn’t healthy.”

“And what about his obsession with Hannah, hmm? You must’ve seen how he was checking her out before. He fancies her, I can tell.”

“I don’t think there’s anything in it, he was probably just admiring her new hair.”

“No boyfriend has ever noticed when I’ve dyed my hair. She’s turned his head and its obvious. I bet she’s out there with him now.”

“She’s probably out there with all the boys.” As Hope says this you all glance nervously towards the bedroom window.

“Well there’s no point staying in there on a sunny day anyway. Let’s go!”

Gary is relaxing peacefully on one of the sun loungers. The Spanish heat making him nearly doze off when he hears footsteps approaching him.

“Hey you!” Your softly spoken voice gracing his presence.

“Hey you! How was the date?”

“Yeah it was good thanks. Would have preferred it was with you instead though.”

“Come on, I’m not buying that. It must’ve been nice to see Henrik again after all this time.”

“Yeah it was, just like seeing a friend and having a catch up.” You stop and take a slow, deep breath. “How was the date with Hannah?”

“You know what, I really wasn’t expecting to see her again. It was nice getting to know her a bit, she’s... actually well alright”. You could sense the hesitation in his voice, like he was trying to hide something.

“Do you think she fancies you?”

“Yeah probably, I don’t think she’d have chosen me for the date otherwise. You worried?”

“No, I trust you to be loyal. But you should know though, the girls were talking earlier, about how you were looking at her when you got back from your date. I noticed it too, and it didn’t make make me feel great to be honest, but I figured there was probably nothing in it.”

“Those girls,” he huffs. “Was it Lottie?”

“Little bit yeah.”

“I should’ve guessed.” He looks down at his feet before looking back at you, he looks like he’s thinking about something. “Thanks for trusting me though, it really means a lot to me.” He leans over the sun lounger to give you a kiss.”

“Good, I’m glad because I really mean it.”

You both lie on the sun loungers together and chat for a little while longer before the afternoon heat, has you both falling asleep.

___________

Gary’s POV.

Not too long ago, at text announced a welcome party for Hannah and Henrik this evening. You were wondering if you had done the right thing by not telling Sophia how Hannah acted on the date. You weren’t one for drama but you could feel the tension in the air. Like something was about to go down.

“You ready mate?” Bobby asks. “Think everyone’s heading outside, they’ve stocked up the bar too. Might try my hand at creating a cocktail or two.”

“Sounds good,” though your heart wasn’t in it. Your mind was thinking back to the date, building with thoughts and your own actions. I could’ve handled it better.

“You don’t seem yourself, wanna chat?”

“I’m honestly good thanks mate. Appreciate you asking though.” Bobby nods his head and leaves you to it.

“You sure you’re alright?” Noah puts his hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah all good mate.” You sigh, “Just a lot going on in here” pointing to your head.

“Well if you want to talk later, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks,” you respond appreciatively. Noah smiles and heads out to join the rest of the islanders on the lawn.

Wonder what tonight will have in store for me.

As soon as you walk outside, you catch Hannah sitting with her legs in the pool. She sees you too and waves you over to her.

“Aww you’ve come to keep me company, that’s very sweet of you.”

“Wouldn’t be right if I let you be alone at your own party.”

“Well I still think it’s kind of you.” Patting the space beside her, “come sit with me.”

“Alright, why not.” You walk next to where Hannah is sitting and join her.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about our date earlier, I really enjoyed it,” gazing up at him through long lashes.

”Yeah it was nice.”

“Gary! Nice is what you say about your nan’s roast.” She nudges your knee with her hand, and you flinch slightly but don’t move away. “Have you spoken to Sophia about our date? Like, did you tell her how you feel?”

“I’ve spoken to her, yeah. Told her it was nice seeing you.”

“Was that all you said?” Leaning over to kiss your cheek again.

“Yeah. I meant it when I said to you earlier that I’m dedicated to her.” You look away uncomfortable with where this conversation is going.

What is wrong with me? I knew I should’ve told Sophia about her coming onto me. I think she could even sense something was up earlier during our chat. She seemed a little distant.

The next thing you knew, Jakub walked over and joined you at the pool.

Hannah with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, “Why don’t we jump in the pool?”

“What?”

“It’ll be fun.”

“I’m up for it,” Jakub says.

“Gary?”

“Oh alright then.”

“Great,” she smirks.

You all take your shoes off and hold hands as you jump in the pool.

“Ugh, its so cold,” Hannah says climbing back out, the boys following her.

“You shouldn’t have jumped in then should you?” You joke poking her side.

So wrapped up in whats going on, you don’t hear a set of heels walking towards the pool.

“What’s going on here then?”, Sophia asks inquisitively.

“We’re just mates having some banter babe.”

“It doesn’t look that way to me, you know you could be more considerate of my feelings Gary. You’ve been here with her most of the evening while we’ve hardly said two words to each other.”

“Honestly babe, there’s nothing in it. I promise you.”

“Well that’s not exactly true is it Gary?” Hannah pipes up.

Please just let the ground swallow me up, Gary thinks to himself.

“What’s that supposed to mean?“

“It’s nothing honestly babe.”

“I wasn’t asking you, I was asking the tart in the dress over here.”

“If you’ve got something to say Sophia just say it!”

“Oh I’m saying it. It’s obvious what you’re doing and quite frankly babe, it’s embarrassing. You thinking a new makeover, makes you into this whole new person. You need to get your head out of whatever silly romance novel you’ve been reading and enter the real world.”

Around the villa, it’s all suddenly gone quiet. The only thing you can hear between the crickets is the odd gasp, emanating from the kitchen. Hannah doesn’t look like she knows how to respond, but she looks like she might open her mouth before you cut her off.

“Did you do all of that for him,” pointing at Gary. “You know... I actually respected you before. You tried to go for something and it didn’t work out, and you left with your head held high. I don’t recognise this person you’ve become. You didn’t need to change who you were, to try and get a man to like you.”

“And how do you know this wasn’t who I was the whole time? I was barely here before, no one really knew the real me except for Lottie. And you know what Sophia? Gary didn’t tell you this but I think you ought to know...”

“Don’t you girls think you should stop this now. Sophia why don’t we go and get another drink?”

“No, I want to hear what she thinks I ought to know.”

“Gary enjoyed our date, he couldn’t take his eyes off me the whole time.”

“That’s not true. Please babe you have to believe me.”

“I don’t have to do anything right now. But you know what... I’m gonna leave you two lovebirds to it.”

Before you have the chance to respond, Sophia turned on her heel and walked back to the villa. Not realising the tears spilling down her cheeks.

I should go and find her to clear everything up. Why was Hannah deliberately stirring things up between us?

It’s only now you were starting to see Hannah’s true intentions. She was never interested in you. She wanted to break up the only good couple in the villa... for Lottie. Why keep mentioning her otherwise.

It was getting late now and the party was dying down though the music was still playing. You were still stressed and on edge from the confrontation at the pool with Sophia and Hannah. You trudged into the kitchen to make a cuppa. That usually always helps to calm you down.

_”Stop and wait a sec  
Oh, when you look at me like that, my darling  
What did you expect?  
I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck  
Or I did last time I checked“_

_”Not shy of a spark  
A knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark  
Frightened by the bite though it's no harsher than the bark  
Middle of adventure, such a perfect place to start”_

_“I'm going back to 505  
If it's a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive  
In my imagination you're waiting, lying on your side  
With your hands between your thighs”_

You’re humming to yourself, waiting for the kettle to boil when you heard two delicate footsteps approaching.

“Oh hey, I’m making a cuppa, you want one?”

“Please,” she sniffs, tears still falling from her eyes.

You hate seeing her upset, she was the one person you didn’t want to hurt, but you have. Quickly you put together two cups of tea and place them on the counter.

“Soph I’m—“

“I don’t really want to get into it again tonight, if that’s OK.” Moving herself so she is sat on the kitchen counter, cradling the cup of tea in her hands.

“That’s fair. But all I want you to know is that you’re the girl I want to be with. Not Hannah or Lottie, you.” Gently putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Your thumb wiping her tears away.

“It’s a little hard for me to believe that right now. You’ve pretty much ignored me all evening and you don’t even stand up for me or yourself when Hannah was spouting everything that she said.”

“I know I’ve not went about things the right way, and I should have told you earlier about Hannah.”

Sophia claps sarcastically, “well that’s the first thing you’ve said today that I agree with. You’ve acted like such a dick today.”

“OK I deserved that,” your hand still caressing her face. “But when I’ve told you that I see a future outside the villa with you I meant it. Every word. You know me by now, I don’t handle these types of situations well, and before you say it I’m not making excuses. But what I really can’t bare is if I lose you over this. We’ve come so far together and I just— I just think what we have is too special for someone like Hannah to get between us.”

___________

Sophia’s POV.

You sit still on the counter top, pondering what Gary has just said. But is he telling the truth? I suppose he has no reason to lie about anything.

Gary starts to speak up again, “I know I’ve fucked up. Can you please, please forgive me?”

“Why does this keep happening to us? Why can no one just let us be happy?”, a tear falling down your face. “We’ve been together since the first day, it’s obvious to everyone how much we— how much we like each other.”

“I know babe, I know,” pulling you into into him for a cuddle. Still sat on the counter, Gary standing between your legs. “And I don’t care what Hope says, we’re the strongest couple here. We have all this shit we get forced to deal with, but look at us. We’re still here. We’re still together.”

“Just about...”

“Nothing and no one will get between us, we’re too strong.” He hesitates for a second, “I was going to wait to say this when the timing was better but...” He takes a deep breath. “I love you.”

You look up at him, his eyes looking into yours. His eyes were one of your favourite features on him. So deep, trusting and honest.

“I love you too.”

You both lean into each other and as soon as your lips meet, it’s like you’re the only two people in the world. As the kiss deepens, all the stress and tension just fades away. And you’re left with the man who loves you. And you love him too. Nothing could be more perfect than that.

You gently pull away from each other. “What a kiss that was,” you say softly.

“Probably our best one yet. I knew a good cuppa can solve everything.”

You just laugh back at him.

“There’s that beautiful smile. I’ve missed that today.”

“I think it’s time we headed to bed.”

“You’re right as always. And we’re OK?”

“We’re more than OK,” you smile and kiss him again before jumping down from the counter. “Ugh...Owww”.

“Pins and needles?”

“Yeah.”

“I could carry you to bed if you’d like?”

“Yes please babe.”

Gary scoops you up into his arms, your arms around his neck. You lean and kiss his cheek.

“You really are my hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️


End file.
